Toothbrushes with an internal supply of toothpaste are known. For example at least one prior device has a toothbrush with an internal reservoir of toothpaste hidden in the handle. An upright discharge tube among the bristles of the toothbrush is used to provide an outlet for the toothpaste. A drive screw and piston provided within the reservoir is used to force the toothpaste out through the bristles during use. A knob for turning the drive screw is provided at the base of the handle, which advances the piston against the toothpaste.
A pair of flapper valves on an end of the discharge tube preserves the freshness of the toothpaste remaining in the reservoir. The valves separates and open to allow toothpaste to flow out onto end areas of brush tufts on the brush head whenever an expressive force is applied to the toothpaste.
The handle and reservoir of such devices is detachable from the brush and is replaceable. A threaded connection is provided at the intersection of the brush and handle for separation of the brush and handle.
While the prior art devices are relatively effective, they typically require specially formulated toothpaste of reduced viscosity and resistance to drying out. They are often also expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble. Accordingly, a need exists for a toothbrush/toothpaste dispenser which uses conventional toothpaste, is simple to use and easy to manufacture.